


It's the Wine

by MrsNazarioWrites



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites
Summary: During Nadia's housewarming party, things take an interesting turn for Maya when someone starts making eyes at Damien.





	It's the Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Featuring a special appearance of my AME MC. Fulfills drabble Prompt #6: "I just like proving you wrong." Nadia and Maya.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters/canon belong to Pixelberry

Nadia was chatting with a friend of hers from Miami, a perky blonde woman named Julie, who was gushing about the reality TV show _America’s Most Eligible _and how excited she was to participate in the latest season’s audience. When Maya joined them, Nadia had introduced them before continuing the conversation. She was in the middle of an appreciative monologue about one of the contestants when Julie suddenly cut her off.

“Ooh check out that cute guy over there!” She exclaimed, pointing at a group of men deep in conversation. “The one in the blue suit?” Maya looked to the one she was describing and sure enough …

“Oh him? That’s our friend Damien!”

“Oh so _that’s _your detective friend?” Julie was eyeing him up and down in a way that Maya wasn’t entirely sure she liked. “Well he’s certainly free to interrogate me all day long!” Maya fought the urge to roll her eyes at that cheesy line – no wait, not cheesy. Calling that a cheesy line was an insult to cheesy lines everywhere.

Damien glanced in their direction and Julie shot him a wink. He blinked in surprise and Maya wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it but his eyes seemed to shift from Julie to her, then back to Julie. His expression was unreadable, before he gave her a polite nod.

_What was that all about? He was just being polite, right? And why do I care? _Before Maya could make sense of all that, one of the guests got his attention. He quickly cleared his throat and resumed his conversation.

“So? What’s his deal?” Julie turned to Nadia. “Any girlfriend in the picture?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Maya and Nadia both spoke at the same time and as soon as the word was out of her mouth, Maya knew she was in trouble.

Both girls’ eyebrows shot up. “Wait, what?” They turned to look at her.

_Oh my god, what did I just do?! _Maya’s face was flaming as she scrambled to recover. “Y-yeah. Yeah, he just started seeing someone.” She took a slow deliberate sip of her drink, holding the glass up for a little longer in an attempt to hide her mortified expression.

“Really? I didn’t know that!” Nadia was watching Maya curiously. “He didn’t tell me anything about this.”

“Oh come on, Nadia. You know Damien’s not much of a talker.” Her palms were starting to get clammy, but she somehow managed to keep a straight face. “Maybe they’re still figuring things out before going public with it.”

“Aww, well that’s such a shame.” Julie sighed as she checked him out again. “He’s so hot, I could just-”

Maya’s drink nearly slipped from her hand. “Steve!” she called loudly to the young man who’d been approaching them. She hoped that the immense relief she felt at the distraction wasn’t showing on her face. But Nadia’s growing smirk was telling her otherwise; although Julie didn’t seem to notice. Fortunately for Maya, Steve had come over to tell Julie that one of her other friends at the party was looking for her.

“Oh it’s probably time for us to go,” she said, looking at her watch. “I booked an early flight tomorrow so I’d have enough time to get ready for the studio.”

“Oh that’s so exciting!” Nadia giggled, as she gave her a hug. “I’ll be watching and hopefully I’ll catch you on camera!”

She winked. “Oh you bet, I’ll be milking all the screen time I can get!”

Once they’d said their goodbyes, Nadia turned back to Maya. She opened her mouth to say something, but then a deep voice interrupted them. “Hey, everything okay here?” Damien came from behind Steve and joined them.

“Oh we’re fine,” Nadia said sweetly. “But I think Maya here might be a little-”

“No. I’m not.” Maya bit out, shooting a glare at Nadia before turning to Damien. “Everything’s fine.”

“You sure?” He was watching her quizzically. “Your face is redder than that wine you’re drinking. I could tell from across the room.”

_Oh god this is like a nightmare! _Just when she’d recovered from her last goof-up. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? Surely she hadn’t had _that _much to drink. She shook her head in a forced show of nonchalance. “You know what? That must be it,” she said as she set her glass down on the table, avoiding Damien’s gaze. “It’s the wine.”

Nadia mock-frowned at her. “But you’ve only had-”

“For god’s sake Nadia, do you _enjoy _torturing me?!”

“No, **I just like proving you wrong**.” she replied cheekily.

“It’s the wine, and you know it!”

Steve and Damien remained silent, casually sipping their drinks as they watched this exchange. Steve looked entertained while Damien seemed to be getting more confused by the minute, but after four years of friendship with these two, he knew better than to mediate in their disputes; especially when alcohol was involved.

“Okay as fun as this is to watch,” He interjected carefully. “I’m gonna get me a refill. You guys need anything?”

“We’re good, thanks.” Maya and Nadia said at the same time. He took a few steps away, casting one more awkward glance at Maya before finally leaving.

Once he was out of sight, Nadia turned on one heel, clasping her hands together and facing Maya with an innocent grin. They locked eyes for a few moments. Then Nadia cocked her head to the side.

“Don’t.” Maya pointed a finger at her. “Ever. Tell. Him.”

“Okay,” Nadia said quietly, _still _smirking.

“I’m serious.”

“Mmhmm,” She gestured as if she was zipping her lips shut, visibly trying to suppress her laughter. Steve slipped an arm around her waist, patting her back gently as he looked elsewhere to play off his amused expression. When Maya walked off, Nadia buried her face in Steve’s shirt.

Without even glancing down at her, Steve sighed. “You’re gonna do something, aren’t you?”

She nodded, still giggling, a devious look on her face as she stepped back. “And _this _is why you’re my perfect match, sweetie!” She gave him a quick kiss before wandering off to the kitchen where Damien had gone to refill his drinks.

“Hey, D! You up for a drinking game?”

“A drinking game?” he questioned. “During your housewarming party?”

“Yeah! Truth or Drink! What do you say?”


End file.
